


I fall into you

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian's awareness of Jyn from the elevator to the beach. Title is fromParachuteby Ingrid Michaelson.





	I fall into you

The elevator moved quietly as she held him, he was going to walk out of the Citadel beside her. Jyn was warm and alive, he’d made it in time. 

She was so close, he wasn't used to being close to anyone who wasn't Kay and she kept glancing at him. He caught her gaze, she sort of smiled, "Good shot."

"Couldn't miss," He tried to sound like the hotshot pilots though everything hurt and he saw her almost laugh. How had it become right to have her here and near?

Cassian stumbled at the door, he had to keep moving, keep being here as she held him, "Don't go anywhere, Captain."

"I won't, not leaving you," He could do that, he wanted to be with her whatever happened next. Walking had never hurt this much, he kept leaning on her and the sand provided a soft place to slowly fall. 

Cassian kept his eyes on Jyn as the Death Star filled up the sky and Jyn's hand anchored him to the beach. In stories, there was always a price and a balance, a sacrifice for a new world. Had they done enough? Somewhere above them ships fought and the message must have been heard.

The Fleet had come to Scarif, they weren't alone, the Rebellion would rise and fight. He looked at Jyn, she had done this, she had pulled them forward. She had to know that, her father would be proud of her and she’d tugged him into her light for a little while. When she tugged him close, he breathed her in and closed his eyes as beyond them the galaxy grew bright with hope.


End file.
